


Secret Ingredient

by Lorbie05



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Gen, in a pumpkin patch, self love, so that's how they get so big
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-09
Updated: 2021-02-09
Packaged: 2021-03-15 17:28:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 974
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29317875
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lorbie05/pseuds/Lorbie05
Summary: Have you ever wondered how Hagrid gets those pumpkins so big?
Comments: 46
Kudos: 35
Collections: A Riddikulus Flash Competition





	Secret Ingredient

**Author's Note:**

  * In response to a prompt by Anonymous in the [RiddikulusComp](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/RiddikulusComp) collection. 



> **Prompt:**
> 
> Hagrid's Pumpkin Patch (place)
> 
> I'd like to say I'm sorry, but I'm not... 
> 
> Everything you recognize doesn't be long to me, and all mistakes are my own.

They were always the highlight of every Halloween at Hogwarts - the giant carriage-sized pumpkins that lined the Great Hall. Professor Flitwick loved having the Charms Club gather together to carve ornate pictures or scenes on each of the thirteen gourds. The muggleborn students were always in awe of the size and couldn’t believe something like them actually existed in real life.

Over the years, Hagrid had been asked many times how he was able to get the pumpkins to their gigantic sizes without the use of a wand. He would always get this sparkle in his eyes and tell them it wasn’t the wand that was important; that it was all down to his own special blend of fertilizer. Professor Sprout was constantly trying to get him to share the recipe, but to her disappointment, he always turned her down.

He had stumbled upon the secret on accident, truly he had. It wasn’t his fault he no longer had his own four-poster for privacy. It was back when Old Ogg had first taken him on as an apprentice, and like any growing boy, he needed a bit of a release. Sharing the small shack with the old man obviously made it difficult for Hagrid to find any alone time, so he did what he thought anyone would do in his situation – he snuck outside.

Hagrid thought his plan was perfect. He waited until Ogg was asleep before sneaking outside to the pumpkin patch. He didn’t want to go too far away from the little hut, but he needed to be alone. The small gated area seemed to be the perfect spot. With his task at hand, Hagrid didn’t pay attention to anything else other than himself. He equally didn’t notice where he finished before sneaking back to bed.

He kept this routine up for several nights in a row before he noticed that one pumpkin seemed to be growing larger than the others. He then realized it was the pumpkin closest to where he completed his nightly emissions. Not many people had ever called Hagrid intelligent, but on that day, he realized his true talent, and it seemed to be just a big as him.

Year after year, Hagrid kept his secret recipe to himself; until one fateful night in the fall of 1996.

His night started out like any other. Hagrid waited until just after midnight before making his way out into the pumpkin patch. He knew by that time at night, he would be completely alone. He found that night’s rotation and quickly got to work.

He dropped his tent-sized trousers to the ground, with his pants quick to follow. His large, meaty hands grabbed his rapidly swelling cock. He may have only been half giant, but his oversized prick took more after his mum’s side than his da’s. Working with the beasts of Hogwarts, Hagrid knew he was comparable to the Thestrals and Hippogriffs, and he was proud of his girth.

Hagrid closed his eyes, while his strokes slowly started to increase. He couldn’t help the moan that slipped from his lips as he imagined Olympe spread out before him, naked as the day she was born, running her large fingers through her slick core. _What a woman she is_ , he thought while increasing the speed of his strokes.

He could smell the sweet scent of her arousal as she brought herself closer to her own release. “Oh, Hagrid, I’m so close,” she moaned softly, her accent bringing him to the edge of his own climax.

“Olympe,” he growled. Hagrid was so into his fantasy, he couldn’t hear the soft footsteps making their way toward his cabin.

Hagrid could feel his mighty bollocks tighten as he reached the pinnacle moment of release. His hand was a blur as he chased his climax. He could see Olympe readying herself for him to coat her body with his seed. “That’s me good girl, get ready fer daddy’s special gift.’

“Hagrid! What on Merlin’s green earth are you doing?”

His eyes popped open to see Minerva McGonagall gaping at him in horror, hand over her heart and mouth wide in a silent scream. He tried to stop but he was too close to his finish. Hagrid could only stare at Minerva as stream after stream of hot, gooey come splashed across the nearest pumpkin. He grunted in time with each spurt watching as a blush stole across her cheeks.

Standing there with his trousers still around his ankles, and his lower half bared to the elements, Hagrid fought for control of his breathing.

“Really now, Hagrid. Put yourself together.”

“Yes, Professor,” he stammered with a blush of his own.

“Hagrid, I know people have needs, but Good Godric, you have you own house. What are ye doing outside?”

“I’d’af hoped to keep this to meself, but this is me secret ingredient and how I get the pumpkins so big.”

“You mean, you’ve been doing this…”

“Yes, ma’am. Since I started working with Old Ogg. I discovered it on accident, and I just thought that I’d keep doing it since people love the pumpkins.”

“Right, well, you do certainly have a point,” she shivered. “But let’s keep this between us; and do be careful to make sure no one else is around.”

“Of course, Professor. Was there something you needed?”

“Yes, but I’m sure it can wait. Go ahead and get yourself cleaned up, and we can talk tomorrow.”

“Ok, Professor.”

Minerva turned around, robes billowing in a way that would make Snape proud, and started her trek back to the castle. She made it a few steps before turning back around. “Oh, and Hagrid? I’ll be here at 11:00 pm sharp. Please wait until I leave before adding your nightly ingredient.”

“Yes, ma’am.”

“Good.” She turned back around and continued on her way.


End file.
